


Impulse Control

by touchfinish



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Impulse Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchfinish/pseuds/touchfinish
Summary: Lena Luthor struggles to control her impulses when her girlfriend, Kara (aka Supergirl), leaves town for a week. When she makes a grave mistake, Alex is the one she calls to help reign her back in.Work is inspired by a Tumblr post. I have no idea how to cite my sources for motivation, but kudos to the person who posted that they actually cut the sleeves out of their mate's clothes.





	Impulse Control

Alex makes it over to Kara’s apartment twenty minutes after she finishes work. Life at the DEO had been surprisingly calm despite Kara being in a different city. When Kara planned her visit to see her cousin, everyone at the DEO had promised to do their best to keep the city safe. Turns out, most of the trouble followed the Supers wherever they went. Crime rate had stayed consistent with basic petty crimes. While any disasters had rerouted themselves to the two cousins. Yet, some small disasters remained in the city for them to deal with. The panicked text Alex received from Lena Luthor earlier proved it.

“9-1-1. I did a thing. Meet me at Kara’s after work.” 

It had been a simple text that conveyed panic, but no major disaster that would cause Alex to leave work. Knocking on the door of Kara’s apartment, she let Lena know she was there before letting herself in.

“Lena?” Alex called into the apartment shutting the door behind her. Alex and Lena were the only two people to have keys to her sister’s apartment. Alex had been reluctant when Kara wanted to include Lena in on her big secret, but the woman had proved herself more than capable of keeping her secret and saving the city multiple times. When Kara and Lena finally announced that they were dating, Alex had been thrilled for her little sister. Especially, when Kara admitted that Alex had given her the courage to ‘come out of the closet’.

“Lena?” Alex calls once more into the apartment.

“Alex!” Lena rushes from the bedroom into the main area of the apartment. Her appearance frazzled. 

Alex is naturally concerned by the less than perfect appearance of the CEO, “What’s wrong?” 

“I did a thing.” Lena admits.

“Luthor,” Alex sighs massaging the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

“Right, come with me.” Lena nods grabbing Alex’s hand. She leads her deeper into the apartment towards Kara’s bedroom. The room is a disaster. Scraps of clothes everywhere, two empty wine bottles on the dresser. 

“I’m confused,” Alex admits when Lena offers no additional information to the chaos of clothing around her.

“I cut all the sleeves off of Kara’s clothes.” Lena admits in a rush of exhaled breath.

“You what?!” Alex shrieks.

“It just happened!”

Alex picks up two blue sleeves off the floor that look familiar, “Are these the sleeves off of Kara’s Supersuit?!” She demands. 

“I don’t even know how that one was possible at this point.” Lena collapses dramatically, sighing, onto Kara’s bed, defeated by what she’s already done. 

“This looks pre-meditated.” 

“She’s only been gone for four days!” Lena exclaims starting to panic again, “What am I suppose to do with the rest of the week? My impulse control is nonexistent without Kara!” 

“Luthor,” Alex interrupts loudly. 

“What?!” 

“Leave the closet, now.” Alex holds out her hand, trying to coax Lena from the closet like she would a suicide jumper from the ledge.

“But, Alex!” Lena gestures towards the closet.

“Nope.” 

“But!”

“LEAVE!” Alex commands.

“I owe her a whole new wardrobe.” Lena admits defeated as Alex leads her from the bedroom.

“It’s okay, You’re coming with me.” Alex says soothingly leading Lena towards the door of the apartment. 

Lena panics, “You’re arresting me?!” 

“No!” Alex exclaims pushing her towards the door, grabbing their coats, “You’re coming to my apartment. Before you destroy the sleeves in the rest of her wardrobe!” 

“Her arms are just… so magnificent, Alex!” Lena rationalizes looking back towards the closet longingly. Suggesting there are some shirts left untouched by Lena. 

“Luthor!” Alex cringes shoving Lena out of the door.

“I know…” Lena sighs as Alex shuts and locks the door behind them. The rest of the shirts, hopefully, protected from Lena and her lack of impulse control.


End file.
